


Silver & Gold & Kris

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art byTransHilbert(Twitter)
Relationships: Gold & Kris & Silver (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Silver & Gold & Kris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).



[Click here for full size](https://i.imgur.com/WxHnrdv.jpg)


End file.
